1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microelectromechanical systems, and more particularly to microelectromechanical optical shutters and switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) may be used with or without electro-optical devices to provide optical shuttering and optical switching between an input and output fiber. Of primary concern for such systems is optical isolation, insertion loss, and high-speed operation. Proper alignment of the input and output fibers to reduce insertion loss and manufacturing cost are also important design considerations for such system.
Attempts have been made to provide a switchable MEMS mirror between adjacent input and output fibers to either block the transmitted beam or to provide reflection to maintain transmission. Unfortunately, such systems typically require assembly of multiple components to provide both the desired speed and isolation. A need still exists for a highly manufacturable shutter system that provides high isolation and low return loss with fast switching speeds and while maintaining low power requirements.